


Feel the hot heat rising

by akari_hyde, chalantness, elcapitan_rogers, heyfrenchfreudiana, oceanicspirit, romanogersgroup



Series: Romanogers Tumblr Tag Fic [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Omega Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akari_hyde/pseuds/akari_hyde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcapitan_rogers/pseuds/elcapitan_rogers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyfrenchfreudiana/pseuds/heyfrenchfreudiana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersgroup/pseuds/romanogersgroup
Summary: Steve just came home and found the his omega is in heat.(A smut tag fic from long time ago that we did on tumblr.)





	Feel the hot heat rising

Steve lets out a tired groan as he finally arrives to his floor in the Avengers Tower. He’s had a hard tiring day at the new SHIELD headquarters, helping out the new recruits and what not. The thing is, he’s been there all day and what’s nothing to do then to see his omega and cuddle with her. Steve Rogers may be an alpha, but he can be affectionate when it comes to his omega. The moment he steps into his suite and the living room, he’s hit with a strong scent

_Pheromones_

The scent is so strong that his cock hardens. He’s heard about this scent, the scent of pheromones so strong that there’s only one explanation….

_His omega’s in heat_

Steve takes long strides and his enhanced earing picks up the sounds of moaning and panting that echoes throughout the bedroom. Opening the door, his nose flares as the scent is now stronger and his pupils dilate instantly at the sight.

His beautiful omega laying on the white furred carpet, her beautiful red locks sprawled out, black lace covered her breasts, and her pussy dripping with slick as she pleased herself with the vibrator in her hand. Steve lets out a low growl as he can almost taste her slick on the tip of his tongue. With a predatory gait he stalks towards her. Through half lidded eyes, dark green eyes capture the tall muscular figure of her alpha.

“Steve,” she moans out as her clad covered breasts arch into the air.

He kneels before her and slides his hand behind her hair, clutching at her fiery locks. “My omega,” his voice husky, deep with want. “What have you done to me?”

She grins at him, “Heat, and I need my alpha’s cock in me.”

This is the first time that he’s seen Nat in heat, before he found what that she would soon be his mate. The spy had always used suppressants to keep her heat at bay. But the moment she and the super soldier started to spend more time together, her hormones started raging at the sight of her soon to be mate.

“Have you been pleasing yourself all this time?”

Nat nods, “Yes, thinking about your alpha cock and knot made me slick.” She whimpers as her walls clench at nothing. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Shh, there’s nothing to be sorry about love,” he nuzzles against her neck. Her blood calling out to him, to mark her and bond with her. Steve knows that omegas are supposed to tell their alphas when they go in heat, but she went into heat unexpectedly. “It’s like a surprise for me,” he murmurs against her neck, “I like surprises.”

Nat cries out as he takes the wand and presses it hard against her click, leaning down his tongue darts inside of her walls, growling at the deliciousness that is her slick. His mind yelling at him – mark her, knot her, claim her and give her pups! Steve pulls away, turning off the vibrator and chucking it to the side. Strong calloused hands cup her face, stormy blue eyes stare into dark jaded eyes.

“Tell me what you want omega.”

Nat cries out her desires, “I want you to fuck me and knot me. I want you to pump me full of your seeds so I can bear your pups.”

The alpha within him whoops the moment she cries out what she wants.

Steve kisses the inside of her thigh and considers what is happening. 

It’s curious. A new experience for both of them and especially for her, being vulnerable and letting out what she’d spent her life suppressing. In the Red Room, for survival. Afterwards, to do her job, knowing that she couldn’t afford the luxury of heats, of needing someone else, of being cared for. She’d lied her entire life, about who she was and she’d  _believed_  her own lies. The lie that she didn’t need an Alpha, the instincts denied because she honestly didn’t believe she was worthy. 

Even now, he knows that she’d likely tried to get through it on her own. She could have called him. They’d talked about it. As an Alpha bonded to an Omega, he has permission to leave for her; because of who they were, no one would even ask questions. It is a good surprise and he can’t be mad when she smells this way. She tastes even better, so sweet and addictive, and he knows she is ready for him.

He would have left for her, Even now, he aches to pick her up and take her to their bed and give her whatever she needs for her heat. Because she is his, because he loves her, because she’d just said she wants his pups and…

Holy Christ, she wants his pups…

His body responds to this because that’s what his body was made to do. It’s instinctive and visceral and he can barely think because  _yes_ , he wants this too. Her breasts have swelled and this is biology but it’s also a signal that she is  _his_. Her body- the swell and slick- that is all for him and him alone.  There was a time before her when he didn’t think he’d ever hear the words, or at least hear and believe it. 

He believes her. His breath is ragged and he’s dizzy, cock hard and he is damn glad she is so wet. This is what his body was designed to do and he is nearly overcome. He crawls up so that her legs can wrap around him, fluids surely going to make a mess that no amount of baking soda will get out and he does not care. She moans, eyes shut tight as she arches into him, and he does not care one bit. 

Because she is his Omega. Because this is  _Natasha_ , who he loves from head to toe. Because when she presses against him, he shudders. When he presses his nose to her throat, he growls, his teeth grazing against her skin. He wants it too, wants to care for her, wants to fill her, wants her curled into him as nature does what it’s supposed to do. He’d slept for decades and when he’d woken up, he’d assumed he’d all but forfeited the right to family, to feeling his Omega’s belly as his pups grew, to home. 

“Please,” she whimpers, bucking against him. “I need you.”

She is begging and Steve knows by the way the sound of her voice goes straight to his dick that the first round is going to be quick. He whips his belt through the loops, tossing it and the buckle clanging like a benediction chime, before undoing his pants and pulling himself out so that he can open her up and push inside. He is still clothed, there is no time after all, everything urgent and feverish and delicious and  _home_.

The first thrust is always  _perfect_  - hot and wet and so, so tight - and he thinks that maybe he’d feel a little bit more embarrassed at the way a low growl always slips from the back of his throat once he’s inside of her, but then she’s arching off of the floor, a  _filthy_  cry falling from those beautiful red lips as she digs her nails into the fur beneath them, and he decides he simply  _doesn’t care_. People have long stopped putting into question his role as an alpha, his ability to command respect and lead his men, but he thinks that nothing about  _this_ could ever hope to change that. Nothing about the woman beneath him is short of perfect, and to have her as his omega, his  _mate_ , is impressive enough. And to have her like  _this_  - her body writhing, shaking, little whimpers falling from her lips as she claws at the floor and rolls her hips up into his, murmuring his name over and over and over - is something that no one else has ever seen, or will  _ever_  see. The reality of this alone is almost enough to make him come undone.

It’s really, really tempting to do exactly that, too. But he’s always been a rather stubborn man, and right now, what he wants more than anything, even more than his own release, is  _hers_. It won’t be all that hard considering how far gone she’d already been when he’d found her sprawled out across the floor, which is a good thing, because he’s not entirely sure how long he can hold off. He’s definitely capable of going longer than most, but her scent is intoxicating, her very heat sending tingles across his own skin, and it’s hard not to indulge in how delicious it feels to be inside of her.

He musters enough self control to slow his hips, angling his body a little more, pushing in even deeper with his thrust, and she sucks in a sharp breath, and then practically  _pouts_  as she shakes her head ever so slightly. She whimpers his name, scratching her nails almost desperately over the rug, and he slows his movements even more, so that he’s slowly pulling all the way out, leaving her achingly empty long enough to draw a soft cry before pushing in just as slowly, her body  _quivering_  as he’s pressing fully inside again. He does this once, twice, three times, and she lets out this strangled little sound that goes right to his hard length, throbbing inside of her and making her hips jump a little off of the floor.

“ _Please_ ,” she whispers,  _begs_ , and he growls lowly. She sounds  _wrecked_ , her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks flushed and her lower lip quivering. She looks like she might actually  _cry_ , that’s how much she wants it - how much she  _needs_  it, needs  _him_. It’s the most beautiful thing that he’s ever seen.

“Look at me,” he commands. His voice tapers ever so slightly at the end, but if she notices, she doesn’t let it on.

Her eyelashes slowly flutter open, and then she’s staring up at him with glazed eyes, heavy with desire, and he keeps their gazes locked as he presses his hands flat against her sides, sliding them up slowly and watching her chest rise as she sucks in a soft, slow breath the higher up he goes. Her walls flutter around him when he finally reaches her breasts, and it takes all he has not to groan and move his hips in response, his fingers squeezing her through the lacy bra. She cries softly, eyelashes fluttering again, and maybe before, he would’ve been afraid of hurting her - before he learned how much she quite enjoyed being handled a little roughly, if it’s by him. Before he learned how much she actually loved it when he paid attention to her breasts, because  _she_  knew how much they turned him on and she loved being able to do that to her alpha. (Natasha had no interest in being in charge, but that sure as hell didn’t mean she didn’t love being in control of something every now and then.)

“Steve,” she breathes, her breaths growing faster and more uneven. She shifts beneath him, and he can tell how much she wants to roll her hips against his. He can feel her fluttering around him, her slick heat pooling onto the fur carpet and the muscles of her thighs quivering, twitching to move. But she won’t. He knows she won’t, not until he says. This makes him grin a little, and he hooks his fingers under the edge of the soft padding, rolling his thumbs over her nipples, and she  _moans_. “ _Steve_.”

Her voice is so wrecked, so filled with want, that another growl rips from his throat as he squeezes her breasts again, snapping his hips so that he pulls out of her and pushes in even faster, even deeper, and she lets out a keening cry.

She is close, he can feel it. Her juice is overflowing, dripping down from the part where they are connected. He knows this round is going to be quick as he has predicted. He increases his pace, moving in and out faster. He can feel the knot forming and inflating. Her wall clenches, her breathe gets heavier and her moan is getting louder. Her uterus is ready. 

With a low groan and loud scream, they come together. 

His first release is intense. She can feel her uterus being filled up with his hot seeds. It takes almost a minute until he empties his balls. They both collapse on the soft carpet to catch up with their breathes.

Steve recovers first. He gently lifts his beloved omega up and walks towards their bed. He puts her down on the bedside. Getting on his knees in between her spread legs, he took his time to make the way up to her, entertaining himself with her knee and thigh instead, loving the way blurred green eyes stared down at him, her hips bucking up just so, impatient, demanding and waiting. And when he reached up a hand and placed his thumb over her clitoris, making slow, circular movements against it and her entire body trembled in delight and green eyes rolled back in pleasure, he smiled against her thigh.. Her scent is intoxicating, especially during her heat. She is driving him crazy. 

“Come on Steve.” She whispers. She is not satisfied. She wants more. “Come inside me again. Fill me up with your seeds. Knock me up with your pups.”

He lifts her legs up high and hangs them on his shoulder. Without second thoughts he plunges himself into her hot tight passage again. This angle allows him to go deeper than last time. His tip hits hard on the opening of her cervix with his strong thrust. Natasha cannot help but moan loudly. This is the first time she mates with her alpha. She never expects it to be so overwhelming. Her body goes limp. She can only throws her arms around his shoulders like he is her lifebuoy in this sea of lusts and desires. 

He kissed her collarbone, slowly and sensually licking the valley between her breasts, feeling small buds hardening in anxious anticipation against his hands. With the tip of his tongue, he licked one small, perfect, pink nipple, loving the trembling, throaty moan that escaped her at his ministrations. And then another one, barely a bit louder, when he finally took it into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive bud; his hand never abandoning the other one. Her wall tightens instinctively. 

“Steve…” She screams. “I can’t…. I can’t take this anymore.”

“No, not yet.” He feels her wall clenching tight around him again but he is not ready. His knot has not inflated yet.

He flips her over, grabs a pillow under her chest and lift her hip up by both of his hands and takes her from behind again. Her fingers clenches tight on the bed sheet. Her toes curls. She is close again.

Nat looked back at him through hooded eyes, lowering her upper body that made her hips lift up even higher. She kept my head down with her arms stretched out on the bed in front of her. A true submissive position. The sign of her giving him fun control and for him to claim her.

His heart swelled. He knew she would never give up her control like this to anyone. He was her only one.

“I love you so much.”

His hand laid possessively in the small of her naked back. She purred like a kitten as she rocked her hips back. Her impending orgasm was so close that she couldn’t hold back anymore. Her body couldn’t take it and all it did was working toward her release.

“Steve, I can’t take it anymore…please… Alpha…please…” She begged.

Steve wanted to come with her but he couldn’t, after he came for the first time, he could last much longer and he sure he could satisfy her when she was in heat like this. He could feel that she was more than fertile…to the point that this heating session would last for a week or two and all they would do during that time was mating. He was more than okay with this

He brushed her hair back from her neck and his lips moved across the pounding pulse there, whispering, “Come, my love…come for me.” She screamed out as his teeth sank deep into the sweet spot where her shoulders met her neck. His hips kept a steady rhythm pounding into her. Nat came had when his thrust hit her cervix and her whole body went into a wild convulsion but he wasn’t done. He didn’t came with her and she couldn’t feel the knot.

He whispered how sorry he was that he couldn’t come with her. He told her the serum made him last longer but if he came the next time, he would pump her womb full of his potent seed that would give them pups that they wanted. The image of that alone making Natasha ready to go again.

Nat whimpered when Steve pulled himself all the way out but he didn’t let her feel empty for too long as he drove himself home again. Steve growled against her shoulders. Her scent was stronger than when they started, releasing something truly primal inside of him.

“Please, Steve, gave me your pups.” She begged again and this time, Steve roared as he was taking control by full, primal animalistic urge, to mate and breed. They both slipped further into that primal mindset.

Steve pounded her hard. They were both howling with delight, and making satisfying sloshing and breathing noises all around. The voice that Steve sure it could be heard by everyone in the pack when the Alpha claimed his mate, announcing his bond over her. He paused for a moment as he bottomed out with his hard penis inside of her, kissing her cervix, and then he looked her in the eye.

“You’re mine.” He said. “You’re mine as I am yours.”

He tiled her head back and kissed her deeply, passionately, sealing their bond, binding them together for eternity.

Nat melted in pleasure and submission to his lust for her. The touch of his hand on her breast sent shivers through her body. His cock liked a pile driver as he took all the pleasure he could from her body and gave back so much more. He kept pounding her deep and hard, forcing her cervix wide open with each stroke. He could feel another orgasm start building up inside her. Her tight pussy was sucking and pulling at his cock, her cervix opening and closing, kissing the head of his cock with each thrust.

And then, in the blur of their own passion, she heard him say clearly, “I’m going to cum inside of you, Nat. I’m going to mark you and give you our pups.”

She replied without hesitation. “Yes…Steve…come in me.”

He sped up his face, fucking her into the mattress, droving in and out with all his worth, ramming her hard and deep. The knot started to swell and with one final thrust, his cock locked inside her when the knot was fully swelled. He could feel her cervix open wide around his knob like a tight mouth around the head, waiting to swallow his cum.

Steve roared as his massive cock convulsed hard and then started spasming forcefully as their orgasm hit. Each hot spurt gushed up the length of his shaft before bursting deep into her womb. The tight opening of her cervix was clamped firmly around the tip of his cock, making sure that every drop was where it belong. Nat screamed as her walls continuously milking his cock, trying to get every drop out of him.

“Oh yeah, baby…knockin’ you up right now….” He grunted.

She flinched as each forceful spurt erupted inside her. “Ah…ah…yes…so good…give me your pups.”

He came for two solid minutes and her pussy didn’t stop convulsing. It was no doubt that he would impregnate her this time. She would carry his child after this. Once he finished coming, the knot started to shrink and he could pull out of her, slowly, letting her pussy stay snugly around his shaft, to make sure her cunt closed tightly and sealed every drop deep inside.

He flopped down next to her and pulled her petite body in his embrace, kissing her forehead. He inhaled her intoxicating scent again, delighted that her scent was now mixing with his, letting the whole world know that she was all his.

The scent from being in heat started to fade a little but his alpha sense let him know that it would come back again within a few hour. His mate was satisfy for now but this was a breeding session. They will not stop until she bears his pups.


End file.
